Wa Empire
The Empire of Wa is located in East Asia. It's homeland consists of both a massive volcanic island chain, as well as a mountainous peninsula. It is ruled by a Emperor, who considers himself equal in stature to the Emperor of China. The name literally means harmony or peace, which is in drastic contrast to it's wartorn history. It is currently considered to be a great power. =Points:= :Population :3 - 50 million :National Resources :5 - National Self-Sufficiency is 80% :Colonial Territory (Automatic 3) :3 - 150 Colony Points, +10 million population, 300/600 Colonial Army Points, 100 cash/quarter (Requires Navy/Army 3) :Industry :5 - 500 IBPs/quarter (requires National Resources 3) :Economy :5 - 4 years of war mobilization, 900 cash points/quarter. :Infrastructure :3 - 4 weeks to mobilize Ready Reserve, 4 months to mobilize Second Line :Navy Power :5 - 2000 Navy Points, 12 Dreadnoughts/Battlecruisers permitted :Army Size :4 - 3000 Army Points :Overall pop: 60 million :Quarterly income: 1000 cash/qtr =Territorial Claims:= Home Territory: :Japan :Korea Colonial Territory: :148pts :Inner Manchuria - 65pt. :Primorsk - 10pt. :Sakhalin - 5pt. :Taiwan - 15pt :Ryukyus - 5pt. :Kuriles - 3pt. :Mindanao - 15pt. :Celebes - 20pt. :Moluccas - 8pt. :Kiribati - 2pt. Administrative Divisions: Homeland: *Hokkaido (administers Kuriles (aka Chishima retto) and Sakhalin (aka Karafuto)) *Tohoku *Kanto *Chubu *Kansai *Chugoku *Shikoku *Kyushu (administers Ryukyus) *Keikido (Gyeonggi) *Kogendo (Gangwon) *Chusei (Chungcheong) *Zenra (Jeolla) *Keisho (Gyeongsang) *Heian (Pyeongan) *Kokaido (Hwanghae) *Kankyo (Hamgyeong) Colonial: *Manshudo (interior of Manchuria) *Kantoshu (Liaodong Peninsula) *Kichirin (Eastern Coastal Manchuria) *Minamikaishu =Military:= Navy: 2000 Navy Points Overall Units: *8 DN - 320pt. *4 BC - 140pt. *8 PDN - 240pt. *8 AC - 200pt. *26 CL - 260pt. *24 SS - 216pt. *84 DD - 504pt. *24 Coastal TB - 48pt. *24 Oceanic TB - 72pt. :upkeep: $191.6 :manpower: 57k men Major fleet bases: Ryojun, Ninkawa, Mokuho - These are the primary fleet bases in oriented towards fighting the Middle Kingdom. Ryojun is heavily fortified against attack, however it is not the home port for any of the capital ships. Ninkawa contains one of the threenaval arsenals capable of constructing a battleship. Mokuho also has a co-located naval arsenal, but is oriented more towards the smaller combatants. Yokohama, Kure, Sasebo - These fleet bases are oriented towards the wider world. They all have naval arsenals co-located, with the arsenals at Kure and Yokosuka capable of creating a battleship. Dabao, Takao - Located in the Philippines and Taiwan, respectively, these bases are major bases capable of supporting any of the major combatants. Neither base has a naval arsenal co-located. Army: 3300 Army Points Overall (300 colonial) :The Wa have an extensively infantry based army. Cavalry is in short supply, despite the historical usage of such by the aristocracy as late as the last century. It is generally organized into Corps. There are several types of Corps, depending on how quickly they are expected to be able to react to war. There are additionally a number of Heavy Artillery Regiments for when the Corps are grouped into Army level formations, as well as a couple miscellaneous separate regiments. Corps: :Guards 121 pts x 3 corps :*3 Guards Infantry Div (25 pts ea) :*1 Guards Cavalry Div (25 pt) :*1 Active Artillery Regt (15 pt) :*1 Active Engineer Regt (6 pt) :Active Regulars - 71 pt x 12 corps :*2 Active Infantry Div (15pts ea) :*1 Ready Reserve Infantry Div (10 pt) :*1 Ready Reserve Cavalry Div (10 pt) :*1 Active Artillery Regt (15 pt) :*1 Active Engineer Regt (6 pt) :Reserve - 44 pt x 21 corps :*2 Ready Reserve Infantry Div (10pts ea) :*1 2nd line Infantry Div (5 pt) :*1 2nd line Cavalry Div (5 pt) :*1 Ready Reserve Artillery Regt (10 pt) :*1 Ready Reserve Engineer Regt (4 pt) :Active Colonial - same as active regular, but with colonial troops - 3 corps :Reserve Colonial - ditto - 6 corps :Active Heavy Arty Regt - 6 (1 colonial) :Reserve Hvy Arty Regt - 9 (2 colonial) :Reserve Siege Arty Regt - 4 :Aeroplane Regt - 1 :upkeep: $278.75 :active manpower: 775k :ready reserve manpower: 1425k :second line manpower: 648k :manpower: 2848k men Fortresses: :452 pts *Ryojun (1st rate) - 30 pt *Ninkawa (Incheon, 2nd rate) - 20 pt *Mokuho (Mokpo, 2nd rate) - 20 pt *Tokyo Bay (1st rate) - 30 pt *Naruto Strait (Awaji-shima, 2nd rate) -20 pt *Kitan Strait (Awaji-shima, 1st rate) - 30 pt *Kanmon Strait (3rd rate) - 8 pt *Hoyo Strait (2nd rate) - 20 pt *Dabao (Mindanao, 1st rate) - 30 pt *Takao (Taiwan, 1st rate) - 30 pt *Sasebo (1st rate) - 30 pt *Chugoku-ichi (40km reinforced underground, 5km 2nd rate coastal fortress) - 92pt *Chugoku-ni (40km reinforced underground, 5km 2nd rate coastal fortress) - 92pt :upkeep: $27.5 :manpower: 31k men